


alone again

by versatilitae



Series: the feelings in my mind [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versatilitae/pseuds/versatilitae
Summary: if only human connection was easy.





	alone again

**Author's Note:**

> if only human connection was easy.

this feeling again

the one where I'm insignificant.

does anyone really want me here?

does anyone really care?

I nod and I wave,

smile and listen;

but there is nothing of value

just another face among the crowd


End file.
